When a user roams outside China, communication services are provided by carriers outside China. As a result, international roaming causes very high roaming fees. With more and more frequent international communications or exchanges, it is an urgent issue to be addressed as how lowering high roaming fees in the international communication or exchanges.
In the related art, when a user roams to a foreign country, the user generally directly buy a subscriber identity module (SIM) card from a local carrier, and replace the original SIM card with the local SIM card, and then make communication by using the local SIM card, to avoid the high international roaming fees. However, if the user replaces the original SIM card with the new local SIM card, personal data stored in the original SIM card may not be conveniently migrated to the new local SIM card. In addition, once the user leaves the region supporting the new SIM card, the user inevitably needs to but another new local SIM card. This obviously increases the expenditure of the user, and causes inconvenience.